Only the Cricket's Sang
by ObjectionNow
Summary: Sequel to Stumbling's of a Prosecutor, they thought tragedy was behind them but they were wrong. Edgeworth ends up having to deal with a new type of crazy and an old ghost that just won't die.
1. Chapter 1

**Only the Crickets Sang**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Cruel Irony**

Miles woke up in a hospital bed. He was next to Phoenix, whom was already up. Phoenix lay in bed with Miles. He looked at Phoenix's stud and held him tighter. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked. Miles had only broken bones and a concession. His left leg and left arm were broke in the explosion.

"Someone really wanted to stop the celebration of that case finally ended." Phoenix said, "They had a target. I just do not know who and we are in no shape to investigate."

Miles said, "What about Klavier and Apollo?"

"Emergency surgery, they would be lucky to survive let alone walk."

"When will Athena be here with our food and gifts?" Miles asked as he looked out the window. He heard Athena and Juniper walk in. He looked over to see lots of flowers. Athena gave them both their dinner and desserts on the tray.

"Sorry I'm late I had to deal with the press. That evil bitch of a defense attorney Loco has been hailed as a hero. Also some criminals escaped unnoticed in the chaos. There are lots of protests and riots going on over what happened," Athena said.

Miles said, "You think Lana Loco is involved in anyway with the bombing?"

Phoenix said, "Either indirectly or directly I just know she came out unharmed and a hero."

They waited until they found out the results of the other men's surgeries. Klavier recovered quite nicely while Apollo was in a coma. Klavier was in the bed next to them. They were going to be discharged soon with live in care until they fully recovered. Klavier said, "I am going to stay with Apollo."

Athena took Miles and Phoenix back to the mansion. Miles got on one of the huge couch out of his. He turned on the TV and Adrian Andrews was the news anchor.

Andrews said, "Fifty people dead and a thousand injured. The celebration after the trial turned to tragedy. The person who did this wanted to bring us despair and attack a place for justice and safety."

It cut to Lana Loco speaking to survivors and getting awards. Miles wondered if Kristoph was dead. Phoenix sat on the couch. He never saw Phoenix so traumatized.

Miles called his butler and told him to help them into the tub. They got into Miles' hot tub. Phoenix kissed and sucked on Miles neck. He said, "I need to feel your body against mine. "

- _The Gavin Mansion-_

"Did I get you your revenge?" Lana asked as she ran her index finger against his inner thigh. Kristoph pulled her onto his bed.

"Yes Edgeworth is in complete and utter despair and Apollo is in a coma. So how about I make you feel on top of the world. Not that you already aren't you crazy bitch!" Kristoph said.

Lana said, "Do your kinkiest and finally no more fucking in your prison cell!"

"Just my sex dungeon that my brother took to 'make love' with the defense attorney Apollo Justice, " Kristoph said as grabbed Lana by the chin. He pushed his lips against hers.

She broke the kiss to take off her button down and bra. She had too many interviews and talk shows for the rest of her life. Her back ached from her perky, round, and large breasts. She said as he took off his clothes, "Herr Kristoph, what will we do if Klavier comes home?"

"Torture and kill him," Kristoph said. Kristoph grinned as he ripped the rest of her clothes off. Shreds of cloth flew around the room as their lips smashed together and she coiled around him like a python.

"How about a threesome with him? Dying would be an easy route for him," Lana said as she let him enter her. He pinned her arms up as he thrusts into her.

"Smart idea considering he loves Apollo. The despair would destroy him." Kristoph smirked as he put his head against her soft warm breasts. Climaxing was long and pleasurable for the both of them.

They both took a quick shower and Lana put on Klavier's maroon shirt and leather pants. She also put on his gaudy jewelry. She went out to Kristoph who watched the news. He chuckled at her interview and said, "If only they knew the real you." She sat on his lap and put his hands on her exposed breasts.

"I think Dahlia Hawthorne would cringe if she met me," Lana said. He sucked her nipples as they watched the news. Lana could not wait for Klavier to come home.

"Here let me act out Klavier for you," Lana said smirking, "Oh Apollo! Touch me there again and I will fuck you even harder and kinkier."

 _-The Edgeworth Mansion-_

Miles got on his laptop and looked up the defense attorney. Several results came up. Miles looked at Phoenix sleeping in his bed and a tear moved down his face. What motive would that defense attorney to bomb the courthouse? He found an article that peaked his interest.

 _"A Unauthorized Biography of Lana Loco_

 _By Anonymous_

 _Lana Mae Loco or Lana Mae (former stage name) had an interesting past before she became a defense attorney. Her parents were unable to be located for this article. Her earliest known whereabouts are in Germany with the Gavin family. She grew up with Kristoph and Klavier._

 _During that time period her and Kristoph joined a gang and her nickname was 'Loco' due to her dramatic behavior. The gang was not a street gang in a poverty filled neighborhood but a mafia-like organization. She might have been young but she was more ruthless than Kristoph Gavin._

 _When they went to the US both strived to stop their bad ways. Both wanted to become defense attorneys and started their affair during that time. They had a massive age difference. She started modeling at 17 and rumor has it three years before she had lost her virginity to Kristoph?_

 _Despite Klavier being the same age as her they never got along and the fact they worked together during her modeling career. At 18 one of her most controversial magazine covers were for a porn magazine with Kristoph and Klavier nude sucking on her inner thighs. The magazine included a full spread of her and Kristoph's mating rituals and why she chose him instead of the rock star Klavier._

 _Life came crashing down when she found out Kristoph Gavin was in prison for murder and his affair with the Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. She turned into an innocent, strong woman taking the law scene by storm as a defense attorney. She used her former gang name as her surname._

 _Now at 25 she is a hero and a compassionate defense attorney. She wanted to become a defense attorney because she knows people can change."_

Miles groaned. He wanted to find out about this demon's home life. He realized he had to read those less savory magazines to find out the truth. He motioned Phoenix to come over to him. "Come over here I found an article that could help us!" He said.

Phoenix got up and sat on the office chair next to Miles' wheelchair. "We will need to send this and other stuff we find to Athena and Prosecutor Blackquill. They can help with the psych profile thing," Phoenix said.

Miles said, "I am going to call them now." Miles took out his cell and called Blackquill. Miles said, "Good morning I need both you and Athena at my mansion for some investigating. You can make love with Athena later."

"Yes Edgeworth-domo," Blackquill said.

Miles waited for those two to arrive before they dug deeper into Lana Loco's past. They arrived quickly and blushing. They got some office chairs and gathered around Miles. "I guess I should expect working night shifts now with this case," Athena said.

"I see even on sick leave you want to work Edgeworth-domo," Blackquill said.

"This defense attorney told her story through very explicit magazines. I need help reading all these articles and I want a profile of this defense attorney before morning," Miles said.

They read over the magazines and Athena took notes on what she said in the interviews or editorials she wrote in them. Blackquill and Miles profiled her mannerisms in the magazines. So far they had come up with three things: her real last name, which is Sultan, before meeting the Gavin's' she grew up in a cult, and is planning to marry Kristoph Gavin. Athena said, "Now we got to search up the Sultan family and that cult."

They fall asleep after going over too many searches. They woke up in the afternoon. Miles groaned. They had only came up so much stuff on their suspect of the bombing. Miles got a letter in the mail.

 _Dear Miles Edgeworth,_

 _I am sorry to say this but we have named a new Chief Prosecutor. Due to the circumstances you are getting an early retirement. Both you and Phoenix Wright will have workman's compensation that will last for the rest of your lives. We will catch the monster that attacked the heart of the justice system. We will email the candidates for Chief Prosecutor. Please choose one who will follow your legacy._

 _From,_

 _The Prosecutors' Office_

Miles said, "Because of that psycho bomber I lost my job. I lost the ability to change how prosecutors act and how they investigate the crimes. Most importantly I lost my peace of mind." Phoenix put his arm around Miles and kissed him.

"We can still investigate and find the truth," Phoenix said.

Miles said, "I hope."

 _-Gavin Mansion-_

Lana looked over her client's case when she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed a knife and put it in her robe pocket. She opened the door to see Klavier. He looked melancholy and distracted. Klavier got in and went to his room. He must have been looking for something probably for Apollo. Lana snuck behind him and when she had the chance she hit him with a nearby lamp. He fell instantaneously and she called Kristoph over to move him to the dungeon.

"The bastard was going to come home one day," Kristoph said. They cuffed Klavier to the wall. Lana took off her robe and Kristoph's too.

"If there is any blood we want to be able to wash it off quickly," Lana said. There was a hint of glee in her voice. Klavier woke up and Lana unzipped his leather pants.

"Bruder, how did you escape and who is this?" He asked.

"Lana 'Loco' Sultan do you remember her?" Kristoph said as he put a needle into his brother's nipple. Klavier gasped.

"Y-yes she practically grew up with us and like you was never right in the head, " Klavier said. Lana bit his length till she felt the iron taste of blood in her mouth.

"Do you want to be nicer and let us pleasure you or do you want to die before Apollo wakes up?" Lana asked.

"Fine but only for Apollo," Klavier said.

"Fantastic!" Lana said as she smiled. Kristoph ripped his brother's clothes off. He took him off the wall and onto a bed. Lana got on top of Klavier. She tied his arms to the bedpost. She got on top of him as Kristoph went on top of her. She put her tongue in Klavier's gaping mouth. Kristoph sucked on her breasts as she tortured Klavier.

"Tell anyone Kristoph has escaped and you will be six feet under before the detectives can investigate," Lana said. She sat on his member.

"Why did you become a defense attorney?" Klavier asked. He felt her going up and down on his now hard member. Lana could see the guilt in his eyes.

Lana said, "I wanted to change my image from that disgraceful image I once had. What is a better way than becoming a lawyer who helps the helpless? I would be innocent and loved again by the public. The hero image only adds to it."

Kristoph stuck his shaft up Klavier's hole. Lana watched him groan and shudder. She finished and had begun to whip Klavier. Lana heard several footsteps and stopped. "We need to hide Kristoph or we are fucked!" She whispered. They hid in another room in the dungeon.

 _-The Gavin Mansion-_

Miles held onto both Blackquill and Phoenix as they searched for Klavier. Ema Skye led the way with a flashlight. "You think a fugitive is really here?" She asked.

"I'm more worried about Klavier at the moment," Miles said. They ran down to the dungeon to see Klavier tied up and bloody. Before they could think of what to do next they passed out.

Miles woke up further in the dungeon. He was with Klavier in what looked like a cell. Klavier said, "Kristoph escaped from prison and is with his crazy ass lover Lana. I wonder what they will do to us. Add more to their kill count."

Miles looked around the cell. Him and Klavier were pressed together with a toilet and a doggy door to give them food. They were chained to the wall by their arms. "So this is a new kind of evil for us to deal with?"

"I hope we don't have to deal with any electronic, talking, stuffed animals who are complete sadists. I saw that happen a lot in the movies," Klavier said.

"They're not engineers plus they want to go out with a bang. They seem to know they will be caught," Miles said, "And damn it where is Phoenix and what are they doing to him!" They had begun to knock on the wall. Kristoph came over to them.

"Don't worry everyone will get a chance with Lana," He said. He winked.

Miles yelled, "Are you doing this because you're jealous of Phoenix or a completely different motive entirely? When we were at Path of Paradise I thought you were a gentleman who would protect me but I do not need protecting anymore."

"I am surprised that you are not completely pathetic anymore. I have some special torture for you," Kristoph said. He smirked as he took Miles out of the cell.

He held his hair tightly in Kristoph's fists. Miles groaned in pain as his hair pulled him down the hallway. Kristoph threw him into a small, cold room with a video camera. He realized he did not have his clothes when he felt his nipples hardening. Kristoph said, "Tell the camera which is live by the way how you're the real monster in this room."

"I sent innocent people to prison in my heyday in the name of justice. Justice blinded by rage from the two big tragedies in my life. My father's death and being tricked into thinking I killed him. When I was 20 I was tortured at "Path to Paradise" for being gay. I abandoned you when I should of stayed. I was blinded by rage and Gumshoe make sure you pick up my dry cleaning those suits are expensive!" Miles said. He added in his code him and Detective Gumshoe came up with if anything happened to him. It was mainly used for kidnappings.

Miles looked at a mirror in the room. He looked disheveled and white as a sheet. Maybe he had to escape because maybe help wasn't one the way. He wanted Phoenix. Kristoph said, "Now let's fuck like we used to like old times."

Kristoph took him to another room with a camera. This one was warm with a red heart couch. He could feel his whole body protesting the foreign object that was Kristoph's length that felt like a stab when it went into him. He prayed Gumshoe would be there with the hostage rescue soon.

 _-Somewhere else in Kristoph's dungeon-_

Lana had finished torturing Phoenix and was onto Blackquill and Athena. Her mind was wandering to the days she was living with her family. She could feel a flashback coming on.

"Daddy don't cut me with those sharp things!" She said as she collapsed crying. She had the knife she used to torture on her thigh. She had cut a good number of X's. She looked nothing like the sadist she was. Lana's phone had fallen next to Athena when Lana started her breakdown.

Athena dialed 911 and said, "I am at the Gavin Mansion and I need help now. My name is Athena Cykes. It is a hostage situation with an unknown number of hostages!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Running From Despair**

Lana heard the door be kicked opened. She cut her inner thigh deep. The police was the last people she wanted to see. She freed all the hostages she could find as she left a trail of blood. She got to Klavier's cell and opened it. She said, "Go get medical attention, go get psychological counseling, and see your boyfriend. I cannot keep hurting people and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I wish we could have been friends but after all I did I know that is not an option. Now go!"

Klavier ran out of the dungeon as Lana limped to go find Miles. She wanted her conscious clean before either dying or being arrested. Which ever came first? She called Kristoph on her cellphone. "Kris, the gig is up! We either die here or go quietly your pick."

"Come here and carry this hostage to the paramedics. He cannot walk then just go from there," He said and hung up. She got to Miles and carried the sad man on her shoulders. They made it up the stairs to the living room. She collapsed and the paramedics grabbed them both.

 _-The Hospital-_

Miles woke up in a warm hospital bed. Phoenix was on the bed next to his and he was sleeping like a baby. Who had saved him and his lover? In the back of Miles' mind he knew if he wasn't rescued he would have been savagely killed. The doctor came in and said, "You and Mr. Wright are healing well I see and I recommend both of you take counseling after this whole ordeal is over."

"How did I get out of there? I thought I would come out in a body bag," Miles asked.

"A woman named Khani Sultan saved you. She ended up in ICU because she helped all of you get out," The doctor said.

Miles eyes went wide and said, "What happened to the defense attorney Lana Loco?"

"Died with her lover Kristoph Gavin. He burned the whole place down after everyone was out. Rumor has it they made love as the building collapsed," He said.

Miles went through his checkup and after his doctor left. He got into his wheelchair and went to go find Khani Sultan. The celebrated and tragic hero of this whole event or so he heard people say. He found her room quite easy. She was in bed with a blank expression on her face. She looked up at Miles. She had the same features as Lana Loco. The blonde hair and everything, the first question out of his mouth was. "Who are you?"

"I am that attorney that is rumored to have bombed the courthouse but in reality it was K-Kristoph. I went back to my old name. I can't believe I survived. I thought I would have died in there with him. Sometimes I wish I did. These new emotions are a burden to bare," She said.

"They're called guilt and regret those feelings usually happen when you are with Kristoph and more so when you commit crimes with him," Miles said.

Khani said, "I wonder if my family would even take me back but I highly doubt it. Between the porn and torture I wouldn't blame them."

Miles said, "You're the daughter of Jean Sultan. He is the head of Sultan Security and his daughter had been declared missing. You were presumed to be dead."

Her voice was hoarse and she said, "I managed to escape my captor and the Gavin family took me in. Before the family took me in that bastard that kept me had named me Lana because he thought the name was beautiful. You should go the media will be here soon and my father."

Miles nodded and left. He felt numb and crazily enough sad that Kristoph was dead. And any evidence of his crimes burned beyond recognition. He went by Apollo's room to see he had awoken. Klavier hugged him tightly in tears. He could not stop kissing Apollo.

Miles went to his room to sleep. He shuddered at the thought of what Kristoph did to him. It was all over the Internet now.

Months had passed and Miles was finally able to walk. Phoenix got a robotic arm and Blackquill and Athena were married. Apollo and Klavier had married in the hospital. Miles and Phoenix finally had gotten their vacation to Jamaica. They were mostly at the beach and soaked their sorrows with alcohol. A blonde woman served them shots with the nametag Khani.

"Cushy life after the crimes committed against you and the one's you committed against others," Miles said.

Khani said, "I got a second chance here at the resort. My mother owns it and she is my guardian."

Phoenix said, "The justice system pretty much declared you legally dead after "Lana Loco" was perceived to have died with Kristoph in the fire."

Khani laughed and said, "Metaphorically yes."

"So you're not a crazy sadist anymore?" Miles asked. He had another shot.

"Of course I'm not!" She said.

In the evening Miles and Phoenix went back to their hotel room. They held onto each other as they got onto the elevator. Miles knew he would have to go to Los Angeles again at some point. They got to their room and both collapsed on the bed. "I don't know what hurts worse the torture or the aftermath," Phoenix said.

Miles held Phoenix and stroked his hair. Miles said, "It's the fact we cannot get justice that hurts me the most."

They fell asleep in each other's arm. They awoke to room service and a huge breakfast. Miles put on his glasses as he grabbed something to eat. He grabbed a croissant. Phoenix took Miles sweaty clothes off and his own. "Miles, let's make love like we used to and move on with our lives," Phoenix said.

"Sure do you want to start anew somewhere other than Los Angeles," Miles said as he moved his lips down Phoenix's neck and shoulder blade.

Phoenix said, "With all the tragedy surrounding LA it is best to leave. Apollo will lead the Wright Anything Agency and do you know who your protégé will be? Chief Prosecutor is a powerful position."

Miles said, "I'm thinking of Klavier Gavin as the Chief Prosecutor. He would make a strong leader. He still wants to do his job after what happened." Miles grabbed Phoenix's cheek and pushed his mouth on the other former attorney's mouth. He had him pinned to the bed.

"Good idea I just hope they don't get too pissed at us for our early retirement," Phoenix said. He was under Miles and he took the opportunity grab Miles length. Miles moaned and pushed him further onto the bed.

Miles enjoyed the lovemaking. He thought about where Phoenix and him would go and how to break it to Trucy and the others about them leaving LA. After they climaxed they ate the still warm breakfast. "Where do you want to go?" Miles asked.

"Somewhere beautiful and in the countryside with a huge mansion," Phoenix said. Miles fed Phoenix a grape and smiled.

"Yeah and does Khani really have dissociate identity disorder or is this an act of hers?" Miles asked.

Phoenix said, "I don't think it was an act. She had changed her identity to hide some sort of trauma."

"Yeah at least she wasn't completely like the bastard Kristoph, " Miles said coldly.

- _Several Months Later-_

Miles talked to Klavier the night before Phoenix and him were leaving for Okinawa. Klavier drank some red wine and said, "I am honored to be Chief Prosecutor now and that you choose me over your adopted sister Franziska but do you really want to leave LA behind? You are just running from the tragedies you eventually have to face."

Miles said as he slipped some wine, "I was diagnosed with PTSD and my doctor recommend me leave. Phoenix and I picked Okinawa due to its countryside. My doctor also said if I stay here any longer and face these traumas there is a chance that I will eventually snap. There is a chance of killing others or myself. I cannot stay here. Hell I can't even go into a courtroom anymore due to the crippling trauma. I will visit when I get better."

Klavier sighed and rubbed his temple with his hands. Klavier said, "I did not realize that you were that broken."

"I will make sure to video chat you and Apollo every night in Okinawa and I will still help you with the duties of Chief Prosecutor," Miles said. He hugged his close friend tightly.

Tears fell from Klavier's eyes as he said, "Kristoph's death left more questions than answers and no closure. Khani/Lana got out only with supervision and going to the mental health center in the resort. Build up your confidence and spirits and we can find peace."

"We will and Miles, how did you stay strong for so long?"

"I wouldn't say I was strong but I learned how to lock up my emotions. Let's go see how Phoenix and the rest are. Trucy and Pearls are excited but pissed that we are moving and taking them with," Miles said.

"And Apollo has been baling his eyes out but he knows it is for the best," Klavier said.

They went to the living room where everyone else was. It was had a tone of a funeral for a going away party. Larry had changed the tone to be a lighter when he got crazy drunk.

Larry had knocked over a plant. Miles laughed and said, "Good thing the mansion is going to Blackquill, Klavier, Apollo, and Athena."

Miles and Phoenix did not drink much. They were saving that for Okinawa or at least the plane ride. They went up to bed after the party got too rowdy.

The next morning they packed and their friends took them to the plane. They made their final goodbyes and got on. Recovery was key. Miles and Phoenix were finally going to take care of themselves and spoil themselves. Trucy and Pearls sat behind them on the plane. They speculated about Japan.

"Did we do the right thing?" Miles asked.

Phoenix answered, "I would say so."

They disappeared in the clouds and maybe they would finally be able to recover and find another job helping people.


End file.
